Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Hey, are you a fairytale character that's just been poisoned by an apple, hurt by an evil stepmother, or cursed by an evil fairy just because there was a missing invitation? Well fear not, for the Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency with give you the justice you need!


**When you own both collections of Grimm and Andersen's stories, you read them. When you read them with an analytical mind, you see just how screwed up they can be. When you have some free time and a whole lot of imagination, you wrote Fanfiction.**

 **I own nothing. Jack B. Nimble, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, the Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf, Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Snow White, Rumpelstiltskin, and Sleeping Beauty all belong to the Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Andersen. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Attention Fairy Tales! Have you or a loved one suffered from a little girl breaking and entering your house, eating your provisions, breaking your furniture, or untidying your beds? Or are you the victim of an unloving, abusive mother, father, stepmother, step-siblings, or stepfather making your life miserable or trying to kill you?

Hello. My name is Jack B. Nimble. Attorney for Fairytale Land's Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency. If any of you or someone you know has been the victim of a crime, we'll send our best lawyers on the case and bring you the justice you deserve.

Can't figure out who broke into your house or gave you a poisoned apple? Our team of elite detectives and police will sniff down the person and bring them to trial.

Just listen to these satisfied Fairy Tales who had been a victim of a crime and called the Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency.

* * *

Papa Bear: I bet you can imagine the shock when me and my family came home from our walk to find our house was ransack and the one responsible was still there. Unfortunately, she ran out the door before we could call the police.

Mama Bear: But then, we called the Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency and they tracked down the person and took her to court.

Papa Bear: But then we discovered when she was on trial that the girl, Goldilocks was her name, came from a negligent family that refused to feed or shelter her aside from a dry crust of bread and a hard bed in the cold attic.

Mama Bear: Even though she was responsible for her actions, we knew better not to be angry at her after she told her story. She apologized and the parents are now in jail for their crimes.

Baby Bear: And Papa and Mama adopted Goldilocks as my sister and we're teaching her proper manners and not to break into other people's houses.

Goldilocks: I never knew I could be so happy surrounded by people. And, even though I am ashamed of what I did, I'm glad my new family called the Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency and they were able to save me from being hurt anymore and living a life of neglect and felony.

* * *

Third Little Pig: When my brothers came to me after the Big Bad Wolf had blown down their house, I called Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency right away. After examining the remains of their homes and eyewitness accounts of my brothers, they found him guilty as charged.

Little Red Riding Hood: My grandmother and I also came in and added our accounts of his breaking and entering and attempted murder. He's now serving life sentence and we all got justice, thanks to Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency.

* * *

Prince Charming: After my wife explained the living condition she had to endure living with her abusive stepmother, stepsisters and neglectful father, we called Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency and made sure they got their reward for being cruel and heartless to her.

Cinderella: I was so afraid living with them all these years and I did so without telling anyone because I thought no one would help me and I just get more hurt because of it, but now that I've been freed from their clutches, I'm glad to get my Fairy Tale Ending while they get their just desserts, being servants and doing chores around the castle. Thank you Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency for making this possible.

* * *

Whether it's a jealous stepmother trying to kill you, a queen not giving you the payment you deserved after helping her spin straw into gold, or an evil fairy cursing your daughter because of a missing invitation to her christening, we'll make sure you get the legal justice you deserve.

 _Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency: Making sure your Happily Ever After's happen._

Warning: Payments varying on lawsuits and crimes may vary. Happily Ever After Law Firm Agency does not guarantee no proper damage during investigations. Criminals may have rights to their own lawlers and may sue you instead for discomfort. For more information about our agency, its clients, its staff, or how to receive special discounts, please visit out website on the World Wide Fishing Net.

* * *

 **Yeah, when you read fairy tales when you're older, you really see how messed up they are. Heck, I could do a casebook project on the crimes in each story and investigate what laws they break and the consequences/punishments they could get if their was a law firm where they were. By the way, the original story of Cinderella, her father actually was alive and did nothing as his second wife treated his own daughter terribly and actually tried to prevent the prince from going to see if she was his true bride. Why do parents 75% of the time have to be horrible to their kids/stepkids/children-in-law's?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Please leave a review if you like and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
